livandmaddierooneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddie Rooney
Madison "Maddie" Rooney is one of the two main protagonist and title characters along with her identical twin sister of Liv. She's the tomboy compared to her sister, but there are times where she reveals her girly side. Aside from Liv, Maddie has two brothers and parents who work at the school that she and Liv attend. Maddie, whose popularity as an outstanding student in school and talented basketball phenomenon, finds out that things may take an unexpected turn when her Hollywood star sister, Liv, makes a triumphant return to their Wisconsin High School. Despite the fact that her sister is a star, Liv learns to respect Maddie for who she is. As of now, Maddie seems to be confident in herself, not letting her sister's fame get to her. Her catchphrase is "Bam! What?!", which she often says after proving a point or winning in a discussion. She is currently dating Diggie as of the episode Move-A-Rooney. ,Maddies real name is madison her nick name is maddie Maddie is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Personality Maddie is a very nice and thoughtful girl. She is very athletic and even considers herself an athlete. Maddie becomes the captain of the girls' basketball team and can often be seen shooting hoops in the backyard of her house. Even though she and Liv are complete opposites, she still gets along with her very well and is excited when she returns. Maddie is driven, smart, and very witty. She loves to win and doesn't really show her feelings as much as Liv does. Appearance Maddie has blonde hair and green eyes, like her twin sister, Liv. She has glasses and always wears her hair in a ponytail, but lets her hair down occasionally. She usually wears very simple clothing such as jeans, sweaters, and is not as bold with her style as Liv is. When preparing for the dance, she shows her tomboy side. She doesn't take Liv's fashion advice about avoiding wearing sneakers to the dance. It is shown she has trouble when wearing heels. What sometimes annoys Maddie is that everyone says that Liv is cute, although it doesn't seem practical to Maddie because Liv and Maddie have the same face. Maddie is a very pretty tomboy who chooses high tops over high heels and she is a very good player and is just like her sister. She doesn't let anyone bring her down. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Maddie is a very good basketball player. Basketball is one of her many talents. Maddie also is very determined and competitive, which helps her play to her full potential. Weaknesses Maddie is weak at flirting. She doesn't seem to know how to talk to Diggie, despite Liv's constant advice in the first episode, though later she can talk to him casually. Although Diggie likes the way Maddie flirts, Liv does not. She is also weak at hiding her nervousness. Also, some may consider Maddie (mainly Liv) weak in fashion. Maddie usually dresses down and doesn't worry too much about her outfits. In Twin-A-Rooney, Maddie even wears high tops with her dress when going to the dance, even though Liv disapproves. Relationships Family Liv Rooney (Twin Sister, Best Friend) Maddie and Liv are best friends and twin sisters. They tell each other personal things, and always want to help each other out. There are times they gets into an argument/fight, but they always get over it and make up. When they were in 2nd Grade, they made a "corny" art project together. On the project, they wrote: Sisters by chance, Friends by choice. The two were very excited to see each other again when Liv decided to come home after her TV show: Sing It Loud, ended. After Maddie told Liv not to do anything about her and Diggie, she didn't listen and tried helping her out by asking him out for her. They may have many differences, but they always put their differences aside and help each other. The pair care about each other very much, and would do anything that would make each other happy. (See: Liv and Maddie (relationship)) Joey Rooney (Brother) Joey and Maddie get along pretty well. Parker Rooney (Brother) Maddie and Parker have a good brother-sister relationship, when Liv was in Hollywood Maddie and Parker played and made up games together. They enjoy spending time together and they have a lot of fun. Pete Rooney (Father/Coach) Pete is Maddie's father and basketball coach, he coaches the basketball team (including Maddie). Friends Diggie (Close Friends/Crush/Boyfriend) Maddie and Diggie are close friends. They appear to get along great and are very similar to one another. When Diggie tried to ask Maddie out, she tried to flirt back, failing miserably as her response. Maddie explained to Liv how she wanted Diggie to go to the dance with her and how she had a crush on him. Later on, after Maddie tells Liv not to help her out with her boy problems, Liv takes it a different way and asks Diggie out, pretending to be Maddie. He rejects, but then later explains to Maddie that he knew it wasn't her because she didn't the cute thing she did with her charm bracelet when she was nervous. They start dating in Move-A-Rooney (See: Diggie and Maddie (relationship)) Willow (Best friends) Willow and Maddie seem to be really good friends as they are on the basketball team together. Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Characters